


Lämmintä joulua

by Beelsebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Christmas, Gen, Suomi | Finnish, huumoriangstia, jouluficci
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Jouluyö saattaa olla vuoden hiljaisimpia öitä, mutta kynttilät hankaloittavat asioita.





	Lämmintä joulua

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci on kirjoitettu Fifin Joulukalunteriin ja saanut inspiraatiota Ficletvitosesta parituksettomuuden suhteen. Koko idea sai alkunsa tonttulakista ja siihen sotkeutui Yollen kertomukset hauskasta kesätyöpaikasta. Kiitokset muutenkin Yollelle tahattoman muusailun lisäksi myös insidevinkeistä haudankaivamisen jalon lajin suhteen <3
> 
> Hox! En omista Supernaturalia, en kristillistä mytologiaa enkä paljoa muutakaan. En saa tästä rahaa enkä yritä pilkata ketään, joten älkää haastako oikeuteen! Rauhaa & rakkautta kaikille.
> 
> * * *

Vaihe yksi. Lupsakka mies kaataa Deanin tuopin, pahoittelee vuolaasti kömpelyyttään ja tarjoutuu ostamaan uuden.

Vaihe kaksi. Toinen, vielä lupsakampi mies kiittelee ensimmäistä moraalisesta selkärangasta.

Tässä vaiheessa iltaa kolme toisilleen näennäisesti tuntematonta miestä päätyvät tiskin ääreen ja vuoroin kiittelevät, vuoroin kiroavat maailmaa. Dean on tietysti tajunnut jutun juonen heti tuopin kaatamisesta: kukaan ei ole samalla niin kömpelö ja taitava, sillä vaikka täysi tuoppi valutti sisältönsä pöydälle ja vielä reunan yli lattiallekin, Deanin päälle lensi vain pari hassua pisaraa. Jos hänen vaatteensa olisivat kastuneet, pelkkä tuopin ostaminen ei olisi riittänyt lepyttelyyn, vaan huijari olisi antautunut käsirysyn vaaraan. Ja ketä hän sitten olisi huijannut, silmä mustaksi turvonneena?

Vaihe kolme tuo porukkaan kakkosen puolitutun, joka on useamman kuin kerran rökittänyt kakkosen pokerissa. Eikä aikaakaan, kun heidän nokittelunsa johtaa pelihaasteeseen, johon ykkönen yllyttää Deaninkin mukaan.

Suunnitelma on niin laaja ja monimutkainen, että Deanin tekee mieli hävitä edes pari peliä hyvityksenä, mutta Impalan tankki kumisee tyhjyyttään eikä luottokorteista toimi enää kuin kolme. Niinpä Dean poistuu baarista päässään tonttulakki, taskussaan rullallinen viiden dollarin seteleitä ja heilauttaa kättään hyvästiksi uusille ystävilleen sekä keskisormeaan uusille vihamiehilleen. Rahoilla saa Kullalle jouluaterian, hän itse tyytyy motellin tarjoamaan kalkkuna-ateriaan. Ei ylimääräistä veloitusta.

Taskussa värähtelee, ja Dean ropeloi puhelimensa esille.

"Kännistä joulua", Bobby murahtaa luuriin. "Olet vielä hengissä?"

"Mikäpä pahan tappaisi", Dean hörähtää ja väistää katua pitkin hoipertelevaa pick-upia.

"Samista kuulunut?" Bobby kysyy varovasti.

"Ei."

Winchesterin veljesten sukset ovat vaihteeksi ristissä, mutta Dean ei totta vitussa soita Samille. Kun hänen seuransa ei kerran kelpaa, niin saa olla joulutkin toivottamatta. Sam on kyllä tehnyt varsin selväksi, mitä hän perhejouluista ajattelee, eikä Dean aio enää yrittää kertaakaan.

"Kuule, pitää mennä lämmittämään luita", Dean vaihtaa puheenaihetta kömpelösti, mutta tietää Bobbyn ymmärtävän.

"Älä nitkauta selkääsi", Bobby sanoo hyvästiksi.

Dean hymähtää ja kiertää hautausmaan sivustalle. Hän kusee rauhassa syrjäistä puuta vasten ja kuulostelee samalla, onko ketään liikkeellä. Jouluyö saattaa olla vuoden hiljaisimpia öitä, mutta kynttilät hankaloittavat asioita. Onneksi oikea hauta löytyy pimeämmästä päästä hautausmaata, ja Dean voi olla varma työrauhasta.

Haudan kaivaminen yksin on raskasta, mutta Dean lapioi tasaista tahtia ja hyräilee samalla _Kulkusia_. Matkan varrelta maakerroksista löytyy ylimääräinen pääkallo, jonka Dean asettaa haudan reunalle odottamaan. Hetken mielijohteesta hän työntää taskulampun kallon sisälle ja survoo vielä hiestä märän tonttulakkinsa uutta kaveriaan koristamaan. Valaisin toimii varsinaisena katseenvangitsijana, sillä Dean huomaa vilkuilevansa sitä jatkuvasti edetessään kohti kuuden jalan syvyyttä.

"Mukavaa, kun on seuraa", Dean lohkaisee hetken kuluttua eikä enää pysty pitämään pokerinaamaa. Hän repeää nauramaan ja hekottaa sydämensä kyllyydestä keskellä puoliksi kaivettua hautaa. Eihän pääkallo Samia voi korvata, mutta ainakin se vittuilee vähemmän. Ja virnistelee enemmän.

Ja kun Dean lopulta räsäyttää lapionsa lappeella arkun kannen hajalle ja paljastaa muutaman viikon vanhan ruumiin, hän hyppää ylös kaivannosta ja tiputtaa ylimääräisen pääkallon mädäntyneen, matoja kuhisevan rinnan päälle. Suola- ja bensiinikoristelun jälkeen Dean rapsauttaa zippoon liekin ja nyökkää asetelmalle.

"Helvetin lämmintä joulua vaan."


End file.
